My 85th LE Story The Spirit Festival
by GameKirby
Summary: A Spirit of a Chinese Princess possesses June's body as her own in order for her to help with her 1500 year quest of rescuing the Spirit Prince from a Shadow Dragon.
1. Possessed by a Spirit

{Chapter 1.} -Possessed by the Spirit-

The gang visits the Yellow Crane Tower in Wuhan, China for the annual Spirit festival where they notice a shrine with a beautiful princess in stone, David reads the Chinese with his watch, the translation saying that the Spirit Princess is on a 1500-year journey to search for her kidnapped husband, The Spirit Prince from a mysterious Shadow Dragon who wanted them never to be together. The moment June sheds a tear of sadness from the Spirit Princess' story, a light from the shrine starts glowing with a ghostly spirit arising from the statue, as it was the Spirit Princess who gives a message about wanting to travel to find her husband the Spirit Prince and save him from the Shadow Dragon. June agrees to help the Spirit Princess on her quest to saved the Spirit Prince from the Shadow Dragon as the Spirit Princess possesses June's body until her eyes turn lime green and a beautiful adult voice takes over her body as the others do a royal bow by holding their hands together and bending their bodies down to her for respect in a Chinese manner. The Princess wants to lead the gang to rescue her husband until she learns that June's body isn't design for battle until David agrees to help her save her husband until she heads toward a nearby shop where lots of Chinese clothes are as the Princess learns that David is very wealthy as he buys her a kimono, a parasol and a pair of wodden sandals as the Princess enters the dressing room inside the shop. The Princess in June's body comes out in a red Chinese kimono with gold trimming, wooden sandals and a pink parasol until Rocket notices June's body has been taken control by the Spirit Princess as he grabs her hand and kisses it until he escorts her inside Rocket as the others prepare a throne-like seat for the princess until David flies on his Rocket shoes as princess had an idea. What is the Princess' plan to rescue her husband?


	2. The Shadow Dragon

{Chapter 2.} -The Shadow Dragon-

The Spirit Princess plans to lead the others as a team in order to save the Spirit Prince from the mysterious Shadow Dragon as the leader of the team until David was shocked to what the Princess just said until he explains to her that he's the hero and the leader of the gang until the Princess hears something from June's mind as she learns that David's weakness is big girl eyes as she uses them on David. The Princess uses June's eyes in a loving manner when suddenly the Spirit Princess kisses David's lips in front of the gang until June from within tells her not to kiss David with her own lips, thinking that the Princess might be in love with David more than June, the Princess asks David to carry her on her quest when all the sudden a shadowy cloud appears in the sky in front of Rocket thinking it was a thunderstorm. It was the Shadow Dragon, a shadowy being made of dark cloud-like smoke in the shaped of a dragon with the Spirit Prince in chains, the Shadow Dragon uses his magic to create a swarm of locusts, a yellow grasshopper-like insect that can take over an area without any mercy with their claws and teeth to attack as the Princess and the gang prepare to attack the swarm of locusts. David quickly flies and uses his laser watch to destroy the locusts until the Shadow Dragon escapes by making a smokescreen with the Spirit Prince as Rocket uses his breeze-blower to blow the smokescreen away until the Princess felt sad knowing that she was so close to rescue her husband until David enters Rocket and pats her head until June worries that David might be in love with the princess more than her. Is June wrong about David loving the Princess?


	3. Dance of the Terracotta Army

{Chapter 3.} -Dance of the Terracotta Army-

David tries to attack the dragon, but when he does a speedy punch from the sky, his body went thought the Shadow Dragon instead as the gang learns that the Shadow Dragon cannot be attacked physically due to its body being all shadowy like a cloud of smoke until Rocket's Look-and-listen scope finds the Shadow Dragon heading towards the Shaanxi province, home of the clay soldiers of the Terracotta army. Rocket flies towards the Shaanxi province to stop the Shadow Dragon until the Spirit Princess commands David to carry her in his arms due to the fact that her wooden sandals aren't design to travel in dirt places until she hugs him for protecting her from the locusts until June from within feels that David is falling more in love with the Spirit Princess than June herself. When the gang arrives at the province, they spotted the Shadow Dragon using its magic to make the Terracotta army come to life, the gang was afraid that the army would be to powerful and strong to battle until David pulls out one of his newest gadgets: The dance baton a device that can hypnotize others into dancing like the dance baton holder. David uses his dance baton to control the Terracotta army into dancing like him, David starts moving to some techno music in an Asian beat, when he starts dancing, the clay soldiers started dancing like him until they attack the Shadow Dragon as he escapes until the gang was impressed until the real June starts emerging from within her own body from the Princess' control as she thinks that June's trying to stop her from finishing her 1500-year quest. Will June and the Spirit Princess co-exist as a team?


	4. Battle within the Body

{Chapter 4.} -Battle Within the Body-

The gang learns that both June and the Princess are struggling for control of the body as the gang thought that June was going crazy until both learned that they are trying to get David's attention and approval, thinking that both girls want David not only as a friend but as a loved one as David thinks that both are in love with him until the gang notices a strange giant shadowy cloud appearing above Hong Kong. The gang enters Rocket and flies from the Shaanxi province to Hong Kong until David notices that the Spirit Princess and June are trying to takeover the body, knowing that one of them wants David for herself when suddenly David tries to think of a plan to carry June's body to their next location until the Spirit Princess makes a deal with June while being carried by David. The Spirit Princess makes a promise to June that she will not fall in "Love" with David for any means at all until they rescue the Spirit Prince until they all arrived to their next location: Hong Kong, when all the sudden Rocket activates his Look-and-listen scope and finds the Shadow Dragon located on top of the IFC, the International Finance Centre 2 in Hong Kong's central area. The moment Rocket flies under the cloud, sounds of thunder appear scaring the gang when as soon as they exit Rocket, the gang felt light-headed knowing that they are on the tallest building in Hong Kong until Rocket gives the gang some breathing oxygen masks to help them breathe the high altitude until David and the Princess learn that they must save the Prince or face the wrath of the Shadow Dragon. Will the gang and the Princess saved the Spirit Prince or lose him forever?


	5. Shadow Dragon Showdown

{Final Chapter} -Shadow Dragon Showdown-

The gang returns in Rocket to fight the Shadow Dragon but when Rocket tries to grab the Shadow Dragon with his grab-nabbers, they go through the dragon, meaning that its body is made out of dark, shadowy clouds in order to prevent a physical attack as Rocket tries the blazer laser, but nothing happened as the other gadgets didn't worked until the Princess with June's body, slaps the Dragon. David discovers that the Dragon can get hurt only by a spirit, knowing that only spirits can hurt the Shadow Dragon until the Princess distracts the Shadow Dragon while sneaking behind it as David learns that the Spirit Prince is tied with an Anti-Spiritual chains until David uses his power bands to free him when suddenly the Prince possesses David's body in order to stop the Shadow Dragon once and for all. The gang discovers that David has been possessed by the Spirit Prince and he uses David's physical strength and abilities to attack the Shadow Dragon and protect the others when all the sudden a glowing light activates when both the Spirit Prince and Princess combine their lights together to create a beam of light to destroy the Shadow Dragon as the light turns his dark cloud body into dust. The gang returns back to the Yellow Crane Tower in Wuhan, China until for an ending, both Prince and Princess kissed each other's lips with David and June's bodies until they leave and return to the Spirit world until David was shocked that he kissed June until she discovers that she's wearing a kimono until June begs David to rub her feet from wearing the wooden sandals and to kiss her again until Leo says "Mission completion" waves his baton. Both spirits fly together at the final curtain with a kiss at the end. (The gang says "Aww.") THE END


End file.
